The present disclosure relates to an apparatus that can generate data that may be used for forming a cut in a work cloth along a line that indicates a shape of a designated pattern, and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A sewing machine is known in which a cutting blade, instead of a sewing needle, can be mounted on the lower end of a needle bar. The cutting blade is provided with a sharp cutting edge at its tip. The sewing machine may cause the cutting blade to move up and down by moving the needle bar up and down in the same manner as when performing sewing. By repeatedly inserting the cutting blade into a work cloth, the sewing machine may form a cut in the work cloth along a line that indicates a shape of a pattern.
A sewing machine is also known in which two cutting blades can be mounted on the lower ends of separate needle bars in a state in which the directions of the cutting edges at the tips are orthogonal to one another. One of the cutting blades may be attached to the needle bar in a state in which the direction of the cutting edge is orthogonal to a direction in which warp threads of the work cloth extend. The other one of the cutting blades may be attached to the needle bar in a state in which the direction of the cutting edge is orthogonal to a direction in which weft threads of the work cloth extend. The sewing machine may move the work cloth in specified directions, and move the cutting blades up and down by driving respective needle bars. The sewing machine may form a cut in the work cloth by sequentially cutting the warp and the weft threads.